Twilight (Emmett's Point of View)
by Emmett'sGoldenAngel
Summary: Following the book, the story of Twilight told by Emmett Cullen. Rated M for lots of lemony goodness and Emmett's extended vocabulary.
1. Mysterious Visions

**I've recently been reading Twilight and I've decided that I wanted to write the story from Emmett's point of view. I hope you enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer created them, I just _**_play_**_ with them._

* * *

"It's happening again."

Jasper's faint grumble could be heard from outside as I lay back on the green of the grass in the yard, enjoying the sparkles of the stars. It was a very rare occurrence for the stars to be seen in forks so every time they revealed themselves; I always made sure I was there to see them. They reminded me of when I was once human, back in Tennessee. Me and my brothers used to go out hiking in the woods and each night, the stars would come out and grace us with their everlasting presence. I used to be enthralled with astronomy; how each separate star had their own name and story. It was a mesmerizing experience for me.

Obviously though, I couldn't remember much about that now. I couldn't really remember much about being human, except for only the most distinct details. Hunting with my father was one of them. I remember him teaching me how to hunt for my goal, how to make sure that you don't make a single sound so you could get that single perfect shot. I had to make sure it was perfect, otherwise me and my family would have starved.

The most clear and distinct memory I had when I was human was the memory I took pride in the most. The moment I met my angel.

When I was attacked by that goddamn grizzly bear, never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that I would be met by the most stunning thing I've ever seen. She wasn't like an angel, she was an angel. The way her golden blonde hair crowned the shape of her flawless face as she looked down at me with worried eyes. Golden eyes that matched the colour of her golden hair. I was completely enthralled by her beauty and couldn't even take the time to notice how much pain I was in and hell, I was in fucking agony. My chest was completely mauled, ripped open by the claws of my attacker but I didn't care. All I cared about was the mesmerizing beauty that was lifting me into her arms, up off the ground. I thought she was taking me to heaven, the way we glided through the air, little did I know was that she was taking me to the complete opposite of heaven.

Hell.

At least it felt like hell.

When the angel placed me down before her and introduced me to the man I thought was god, I smiled, attempting to show the whiteness of my teeth despite the fact that they were stained red from the blood. I tried to thank her, but nothing but silent words came out.

God examined me, leaning down towards my ear to whisper the confusing words that I will always remember for as long as I live before the excruciating pain of him tearing into my neck.

"Thank you for saving her."

I was brought back to reality by the sounds of glass smashing from inside the house.

"What the.." I pulled myself up off the ground and heading back inside only to see that the floor was covered in glass. I looked up to see Alice holding a shard of the glass as she concentrated on the images that were flashing before her eyes. She was having a vision.

Jasper came in and was instantly at her side, scanning her face with his eyes. "What is it Alice, what do you see?"

"Her." The squeak of Alice's voice was high as she told us who featured in her vision. It was always the same answer. Recently, Alice had seen brief flashes of this unidentified girl. It was so frustrating because every time it happened, something ended up broken. Last time it was my xbox controller which really pissed me off.

"She's here. In Forks." I raised my eyebrows at Alice and grinned.

"Isn't that a good thing? Now we can find out why you keep seeing this girl in your visions! Anything else?"

Alice looked at me and nodded. "I've finally seen her face. Her name is Isabella Swan and she's the Chief of Police's daughter, Charlie. That's all I got this time. Oh! And I got the faint image of an orange Chevy that looks as if it's in really bad condition."

I smirked and noticed Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Rosalie enter the room.

Esme frowned as she took in the sight of the glass shattered on the floor, "Oh dear, I'll go get the brush."

Rosalie came over to stand next to me, not even bothered that she was walking barefoot on the glass. You could hear the crunches as she made her way over. I placed my hands on her waist from behind her and kissed the top of head. Rosalie was quite short when she didn't wear heels. Compared to my 6"5 frame, she was at least 8 inches shorter than me.

I looked towards Edward who was leaning against the wall, frowning as he read Alice's thoughts. Edward could read minds which meant that he always knew what you were thinking. I liked to tease him sometimes by thinking of me and Rosalie fucking, that always pissed him off.

Alice turned to look at Edward. "You were a part of it again."

Edward nodded, "I know." I felt Rosalie tense slightly as they spoke.

Nobody could understand why Alice was getting these visions of a girl; it was quite confusing considering the fact that Edward was a part of it.

"She's starting Forks High tomorrow." Alice looked at everyone then placed her eyes back on Jasper.

Rosalie clapped her hands sarcastically, "Great!" She walked away from my hold on her and headed up the stairs. I watched her walk away and frowned. Rosalie wasn't really happy with the idea of this girl for some reason and I didn't understand why, I didn't like to mention it with her because of the reactions I get.

I looked at everyone and smiled, "Well I guess I better go after my woman, see you all in the morning guys!" I winked and headed up the stairs towards mine and Rosalie's bedroom, taking two steps at a time when I suddenly came across the shirt Rosalie had worn left in the middle of the stairs. I picked it up and carried on up the stairs, only to see Rosalie's jeans also on the stairs, just further up. I grabbed them and walked down the hall towards our room. Just outside our door was Rosalie's red bra, my eyebrow raised as I picked it up. I opened the door and the matching red panties were laying on the ground, it was obvious that she had pulled them down and stepped out of them, they were in the same place had they actually been on Rosalie herself. I bent down and grabbed them, adding them to the pile of clothes I had gathered and chuckled to myself.

I then suddenly came to the realization that Rosalie was in fact naked somewhere. I licked my lips and noticed that the door to the bathroom was open slightly. She must be taking a bath. I walked over and opened the door, leaning against the frame with Rosalie's clothes in my hand as looked at her stretched out in the bath, covered in bubbles.

I raised my eyebrow, "Did you lose your clothes on the way?" I chuckled slightly at myself and watched her open one eye at me, smirking.

"I thought I'd leave you a little present."

I grinned and held the clothes against myself, "Thanks babe! I can't wait to try these on! Especially these panties.."

Rosalie smiled and gestured for me to come to her, "Just shut up, get those clothes off and get in here, the waters amazing." I didn't miss the little moan she added at the end of her sentence. I could already feel my dick harden.

"Yes ma'am!" I dropped her pile of clothes and removed mine, adding them to the pile. I purposely left my boxers on which was already beginning to tent due to the hardness of my dick.

"Unless you're planning on getting in here with your boxers on, I suggest you get them off big boy." Rosalie smirked as she eyed the obvious tenting of my boxers. I pulled them down, releasing my dick as it bounced free from its confinements and stepped out of them.

I grabbed my cock and gave it a few needed tugs before I motioned Rosalie to move forward so I could sit behind her in the tub.

I adjusted myself so I was perfectly comfortable as Rosalie leaned her back against my chest, her arms resting on my knees beside her. I placed my both my hands over her breasts and felt her lean back a bit more against my chest, moaning slightly as I lightly kneaded them with the palm of my hands.

Rosalie's breasts were my favourite part of her body, they were so full and round and her nipples always hardened every time I touched them. Which was one of the reasons why I loved touching them so damn much.

"I just love moments like this."

"What, me touching your tits?" I smirked and tugged both her nipples between my thumb and forefinger.

Rosalie yelped unexpectedly and then placed her hands over my own. She laid her head back so she could look at me, "I mean I just love moments where we can relax."

I smiled at her. She was just so damn cute. "I can think of a better way for us to relax.."

Rosalie flipped over so she was lying on my stomach and resting her forearms on my chest, holding her head to look at me with her hands. I rested my hands on her hips and traced out invisible circles with my thumb on to her body.

"What did you have in mind?" Her cheeky little grin radiated against the light as she spoke.

I growled and grabbed her ass, squeezing both of her cheeks between my fingers. Rosalie squealed and leaned up to kiss me, wrapping her hand in my curls to control the kiss while dragging the other one slowly down my body.

My hands explored her body desperately, feeling every single curve of her magnificent skin. There wasn't a part of Rosalie that I didn't treasure, each part of her body received as much care and attention as any other part did.

I felt Rosalie's fingers wrap around my dick and I let out a loud moan at the sudden feeling that shot through me. Her hand started to move up and down my length, I could hear the ripples of the water as she jerked me off.

My fingers made their way to Rosalie's pussy from under the water, separating her lips and sliding over her slit. She was wet; I could feel the familiar juices grace my fingers with their delicious presence gathered around her core. She was so soft, each delicate fold separated between my fingers as I slid them up to her clit, circling it softly with one finger.

I pushed two fingers into her aching core and felt her tighten around me. Her loud moans echoed through the bathroom as I pumped my fingers in and out of her. She stopped jerking me so she could focus on her orgasm.

"Cum for me beautiful." I used my thumb to rub her clit while my fingers were inside her.

"Fuck Emmett!" I leaned forward and captured her lips with my own as I felt her pulsate against my fingers. Her moans were loud against my mouth as she went through her orgasm. Her nails were scraping up and down against my chest, probably leaving red marks but I didn't give a fuck. She could lick them closed later.

"Oh Emm, that was amazing." I grinned, feeling proud of myself.

"I'm still not done with you yet though.." I jumped up, lifting Rosalie up with me and pressed her against the shower wall and thrust myself into her with a groan. My eyes rolled back from the feeling of being inside her, it was such a sensational feeling. Her legs wrapped around my hips as I set the pace. Her boobs bounced with each thrust and I could hear the tiles cracking due to the force I was using. I trailed my lips along Rosalie's neck, nipping and sucking everywhere as she arched her back, letting out her loud screams of pleasure. My fists slammed into the walls, breaking through the tiles and plaster as felt my balls begin to tighten. I didn't want this to end yet so I changed our position, pounding my dick as hard as I could into her extremely tight core. All I could think about was how good this felt. I didn't even notice that we had ended up on the bathroom floor, me sprawled on top of Rosalie, surrounded by pools of water splashing in every direction. Glittering glass spread across the floor, caught in my curls and Rosalie's hair.

Rosalie pushed myself off of her as she scrambled to her feet, looking appalled by the destruction we had made to our bathroom. We had completely destroyed everything. The shower had been ripped out of the wall, the glass screens had been spread all over the bathroom floor, the floor had been crushed, there was a gaping hole in the wall where I had slammed my fists through the plaster, also managing to rip out half the pipes from the wall, causing a waterfall of wetness to pour out from different directions.

"Oh shit!" My eyes widened at the damage we both had caused and I laughed as I bolted quickly to the door, bellowing downstairs, "Will someone please turn off the water at the mains? Like, now?!" I walked back into the bathroom, laughing loudly as I took in the amount of destruction we had done to our bathroom.

I looked up at Rosalie who was quickly dressing herself, scowling at me through the mirror. "What the fuck Emmett?"

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy that!" I simply shook my head grinning and pulled on a pair of joggers.

The bedroom door opened, revealing Carlisle as he walked in. "Would one of you like to explain why there is water running down the wall- oh."

Carlisle stared at the destroyed bathroom and then turned back to me with a look of annoyance in his expression. "Emmett, fix it."

"I'm on it!" I grinned cheerfully and grabbed a load of towels to soak up the water.

He then turned to look at Rosalie who was rapidly braiding her wet hair. "Seriously Rosalie, why is it that when you and Emmett have sex, something always ends up broken." He shook his head and left the room.

My grin was radiating as I walked over to Rosalie, sliding my arms around her waist. I leaned down to kiss her but she shrugged out of my arms. "Oh no! If you think that you can just kiss me after the damage you've just caused then you've got another thing coming!"

I laughed, "I don't seem to recall you complaining, well… at least I don't think you were," I winked. "Besides, it does take too babe!"

Rosalie let out a loud sigh of annoyance and strutted out of the room.

I shouted after her, "You not gonna help me?"

"It's your fault," I shook my head as I heard Rosalie's reply. There was no way in hell that Rosalie was gonna help me.

I chuckled and got to work on fixing the damage. It wasn't really too bad, just a few things needed to be replaced, the wall needed re-plastering and re-tiling, a new shower needed to be put in and the floor needed to be refurbished. I would have it done in a few days. Vampire speed did have its advantages after all.


	2. Gym

**Chapter 2 is up! I'm enjoying writing this story so much, it's really interesting trying to write in Emmett's point of view.  
**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer created them, I just _**_play_**_ with them._

* * *

I checked the time, it was after 7am. I stopped working on the bathroom and went to go get changed for school. As I shut the bathroom door and turned towards the bed, I noticed that Rosalie was sprawled out on her stomach in my shirt, flicking through a magazine.

"Having fun are we?" I stood in front of her as she looked up at me, stretching out her arms and wrapped them around my legs.

"Yes, how are you doing with our bathroom?" Her eyes were innocently looking into mine.

"Alright I guess, would be much better if I had some help but I'm guessing that it's not gonna come from you?"

Rosalie giggled, "You guessed correctly."

I shook my head and couldn't help but not laugh. She was just so fucking cute.

I knelt down, kissing her on the head and walked into our wardrobe. I heard Rosalie follow behind me, jumping onto my back, hiking her legs around my waist as I tried to decide on what to wear. Her hands wrapped around my neck and I felt her kisses against the back of my neck.

"Unless you want your wardrobe to turn out like the bathroom I suggest you stop whatever you're doing." I tried to be serious but I just couldn't whenever I spoke to Rosalie. She giggled and climbed off me, walking in front of me so she could grab her clothes.

She bent over and I couldn't help but stare at the view. She was wearing one of my shirts but when she bent over, it left little to the imagination. I suppressed my groan and grabbed my white shirt, hoody and pants. As I pulled them on, I watched Rosalie take my shirt off her body from the corner of my eye. Her naked body was something to be treasured. She was just so damn gorgeous, I had to look away before I decided for us that we were going to be skipping school today.

I rolled up the sleeves of my hoody, "See you downstairs beautiful, and don't be too long." I gave her a quick peck before I went downstairs to see what the rest of my family were up too.

"Morning everyone!" I grinned and looked outside; there was a thick layer of fog covering the sky.

"How's the bathroom going Emm?" Jasper smirked at me and I stuck my middle finger up at him.

"It's going good! I'm not that far from finishing to be honest." I fell back into the couch and switched on the television.

"Oh here we go, here comes the narcissist." Edward muttered and I looked over at him, raising my eyebrow.

"What's that you're saying about my woman?"

Edward shook his head and went into the kitchen.

The sound of heels against the floor and the strong scent of perfume attracted my attention. Rosalie was standing in front of me looking so fucking hot. I instantly stood up and placed my hands on her hips. "You look pretty today baby."

She smiled and kissed me. Because she had heels on, it made it much easier for her to kiss me so I gently kissed her back, tightening my hold on her hips.

We were interrupted by the sound of Jasper clearing his voice. "Emmett, could you please tone down the erotic emotions you're feeling! Save it for later or something, just not now!"

I pulled back and chuckled, "Can't help it bro!"

"Please try to; you're making me… uncomfortable." I noticed him adjusting himself and I couldn't help by stifle a laugh.

"Whose car are we taking, mine?" Rosalie always tried to persuade everyone to let her take her Red BMW M3 convertible but they always said no as they considered it to be too conspicuous.

Edward was back into the room, snorting at Rosalie's question. "We're taking the Volvo."

Rosalie frowned and scowled at Edward, "For fucks sake."

I tried to comfort her by tracing my hands up her back and it worked. I smiled at her, leaning down for a kiss.

"No time for kisses Emmett! Time to go!" Alice's body charged in-between mine and Rosalie's bodies, separating us apart.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and stormed out of the house, heading into the garage. I chuckled and followed after her, enjoying the glorious view of her ass as we walked towards the Volvo.

I could understand why Rosalie hated taking the Volvo. It did get pretty cramped, especially when I was in there but we had to fit in with everyone which meant that we had to take Edward's crap car.

"It's not crap Emmett. It's faster your Jeep." Edward smirked, interrupting my thoughts with his stupid gift of mind reading.

I frowned at him. "Fuck you man."

He simply chuckled and got into the driver's seat.

"Shotgun!" I grinned and climbed into the passenger seat at the front, the only place I could actually fit.

Rosalie slammed her hand against my window, "Emmett! That's not fucking fair; I want to ride in the front!"

"You snooze you lose princess! Besides, you get to ride me later." I smirked and turned my head to look at her as she slid into the backseat.

"In your dreams." She replied, with a look of anger in her eyes.

I nodded, "That certainly is a part of my dreams! Probably one of the main features!" I grinned and winked at her as I thought about her riding my dick.

"Well hold that thought, because it's never happening again."

I chuckled and leaned back against the chair, "Until tonight."

"Good luck with that." Rosalie folded her arms and stared out the window.

"Will you two stop bickering? You're so annoying!" Alice slapped the back of my head. "Stop teasing her you big oaf."

I laughed and took out my phone, scrolling through the photos in order to find the one I took of myself. I always sent Rosalie a photo of my innocent face when she's angry at me over something so petty, making sure that it defined my dimples. Rosalie could never stay mad at me as soon as I released the power of the dimples. I clicked send and waited to see what her reaction would be. I watched her take out her phone and smile at the message. Gotcha.

I looked out the window and noticed that we had arrived at the school. We were always so early which was quite annoying really, however it did mean that me and Rosalie could have a quick fool around before the other students arrived.

Edward looked at me sternly, "Not against my car."

I grinned and got out of the car, instantly opening Rosalie's door so I could show her just what a gentleman I was. Things like that earned me brownie points that I could redeem later.

She climbed out, still scowling at me however it wasn't as forceful as it usually was.

She stood in front of me, her arms folded and an angry expression on her face. "Anything to say Emmett?"

"I love you?" Her expression softened at my words.

"Close enough." Her hand forcefully wrapped in my curls, pulling my lips towards her own. I kissed her back, tilting my head so my tongue had better access to her mouth.

The time flew by and when Rosalie pulled away from me, the rest of the students were already beginning to arrive.

We both headed to our form room, hand in hand. I lead her to our usual seat at the back of the class. Everyone always kept their distance from us which was good because we appreciated the privacy. It meant that they wouldn't disturb us with any insufficient chit chat.

Me and Rosalie both had Spanish first, which was great because it was an hour that I got to spend with my woman, sending secret naughty notes to each other during the duration of the class.

The time flew by, as it usually does when me and Rosalie send notes. I sent my usual stick men in various sexual positions and Rosalie sent me either a 'yes' or a 'no' as to whether we could try them or not. Thankfully, she hasn't said 'no' to any of the positions I've suggested yet which just proves that she loves trying out new things as much as I do.

We both had gym next which we both hated as we had to pretend to slack. None of us could afford to be too good, as that meant we would have to try out for the school's team.

"I fucking hate gym." I mumbled as we walked to our next class.

Rosalie nodded, stroking my hand with her own, "Me too baby."

We stopped outside the gym and I turned towards Rosalie. "At least I get to watch you prance around in your sexy gym uniform." I growled quietly and bit on her earlobe.

Rosalie laughed, "A baggy t-shirt and shorts aren't exactly sexy."

"Anything on you is automatically sexy babe; you could work a fucking trash bag and still make me hard as a rock."

"I'll hold you to that." Rosalie smirked and puckered her lips. I kissed them and lightly sucked on her bottom lip.

Rosalie was the one to pull away from me. "C'mon then, let's go endure this hour of torture and remember Emmett, you need to slack. No matter what we're playing."

I nodded and grinned as I made my way to the boys changing rooms, "I'll try, can't promise anything though!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and headed towards the opposite direction.

Every time I walk into this goddamn changing room, it always goes silent. I looked around at all the guys and smiled, just like I always did. It's as if I had to give them all reassurance in order for them to carry on with their conversation. It was obvious that they were all extremely intimidated by my size. Who could blame them though, I was a big guy.

I lifted my hoody and shirt off, revealing my muscled chest, abs and my biceps and just like every other gym lesson, they all began to whisper.

I smirked as I listened to each comment being made about my body. Some suggested that I must be some kind of workout freak that constantly spent all his free time at the gym, others suggested that I was on steroids, and my personal favorite was that I was some sort of serious weight lifter. If only they knew.

I put on my gym shirt and then quickly pulled on my shorts, ignoring the snide comments about me apparently stuffing my Calvin Klein's with socks because it's impossible for any human boy's penis to be that big at such a young age. Little did they know that I was actually 20 in human years.

I hated this shitty uniform, the sleeves were way too small for my arms and my dick was actually begging me to release it due to the strained tightness of the shorts. So much for fucking baggy.

I walked out of the changing rooms and sat down; I was the first one ready today which always sucked. I decided to go back to the changing rooms for a couple of minutes pretending I'd forgotten to do something. I guess it would kill some time.

As I walked back in, I could hear the faint sound of conversation coming from the other guys. They were talking about the new girl. My eyebrows rose at this, this has got to be about the girl Alice has been seeing in her visions! I stayed outside the door, eavesdropping in on their conversation which wasn't hard considering I had like super hearing. They talked about the way the new girl looked, how she had brown curly hair and was surprisingly pale despite the fact that she was from Arizona. They talked about how she was quite hot and then the subject changed to her car. The faded red Chevy that sounded as if the engine was completely destroyed.

I smiled and noticed that the girls were coming out of their changing rooms. Rosalie was the last to come out, obviously. I immediately scanned her body, taking into account how her tits pushed against the fabric of her shirt and how her socks were pulled up her long legs, only revealing a few inches of her creamy thighs. She looked extraordinarily sexy and I had to stop thinking about how much I wanted to fuck her in the middle of the gym before I actually went through with it… because I fucking would.

Her eyes found mine and I heard her giggle loudly, she obviously knew what that outfit was doing to me.

I couldn't help but smile at her; she really was just the cutest thing.

The coach stood with his arms folded, looking at each person. "Today, we will be playing baseball in mixed teams! Line up so I can place you in your teams."

For fucks sake! I hated playing baseball in gym because it was one of my favorite games to play and I had to 'slack' at it. Rosalie looked over at me apologetically, she knew how much I loved baseball and she also knew how competitive I was.

Everyone lined up in one line; both me and Rosalie were each at the end. The coach put us into two teams, leaving me, Rosalie and another boy and girl last.

"Hale and Cullen, go on this team and you two, the other." The coach gestured to each of the teams and I silently thanked him for putting me and Rose on the same team.

Our team were batting first while the other was fielding. I grabbed a bat, throwing it up into the air and then catching it expertly. Rosalie was behind me in the line, "Baby, remember to tone it down."

I turned to look at her and smiled, "I'll try!"

Rosalie smiled back and patted my arm; it was my turn to hit. I stared at the bowler intensely as I prepared myself for the purposely shitty hit I was about to perform. It made me feel physically sick when I thought about how bad I had to pretend I was at this game when really, I could hit the ball well over 50 miles if I really tried.

The ball flew over to me, painstakingly slow if I might add, and I tried my very hardest to lightly tap the ball with the end of my bat, but a tap for me was like an advanced hit for humans. The ball hit my bat, making a loud slapping noise as it hit off the end of my bat and went zooming across the hall. I mentally kicked myself as I jogged slowly around the bases, reaching the last one in expert time before the ball had even made its way back to the bowler.

"Wow Cullen!" The coach was applauding me loudly.

A small smile escaped my mouth; I had to admit it was a bloody good hit, and I didn't even try.

Rosalie was glaring at me from where she stood, shaking her head at me. I heard her silently swear at me and I couldn't help myself but laugh.

It was Rosalie's turn to hit and I watched with fascination as she purposely swung her bat too early 3 times, resulting in her getting a strikeout. I shook my head, Rosalie was so good at baseball and she had to pretend that she was awful at it.

"Cullen! Have you considered trying out for the team? You could earn yourself a pretty decent scholarship if you play like that all the time! Just think about all the colleges you could get yourself into," I shook my head at the coach. "Sorry coach, sports aren't really my thing." I clenched my fists tightly at my comment. It made me so angry at myself when I said that.

"I find that hard to believe, looking at the size of you! You must do something to get into that type of shape; I hope it's not drugs. They're not good for you boy." My nostrils flared at his comment.

"Anyway Cullen, you're a natural! You could be such a valuable asset to my team, tell me you'll think about it?"

I replied with my teeth clenched, "Yes. I'll think about it." I turned and walked away before the coach pissed me off even more.

I headed into the changing rooms, I couldn't be fucked playing the rest of the game. I quickly changed back into my clothes, using my vampire speed because no one else was in the room. I grabbed my shit and walked back into the gym, sitting at the side.

Rosalie kept glancing at me from the corner of her eye; she must have heard the conversation I had with the coach. I watched her go over to the coach and ask if she could be excused from the rest of the lesson. The coach nodded and Rosalie headed into her changing room, coming out fully clothed just as fast as had done. She came over and sat next to me, wrapping her hands around my arm that was tightly clenched due to my anger. My veins were pulsating out of my arm from how tight I was clenching them but I instantly calmed down when Rosalie touched me.

"Calm down baby." I felt her kiss my bicep and I turned to look at her with a smile on my face. She always knew how to cheer me up. "You wanna get out of here?"

Rosalie nodded and hand in hand, we left the gym and walked towards the Volvo.

"So, that hit was something."

"Yup." I smiled innocently and leaned against the Volvo.

Rosalie slapped my arm, "You're so unpredictable Emmett, I thought you were going to tone it down?"

I folded my arms together, "I did tone it down!"

Rosalie let out an exaggerated sigh and ran her hands up and down my chest. "Me and you are going to be practising human baseball and that means, either missing the ball or hitting it LIGHTLY."

I pouted, "That's no fun."

Rosalie nodded and I leaned down to kiss her.

"Emmett you naughty boy!" I pulled away from Rosalie and looked down at Alice who was looking at me sternly.

I grinned sheepishly and ruffled her hair. "Shut it pixie."

Alice squealed and hid behind Jasper. "Jasper, Emmett's ruining my hair! Kill him!"

Jasper laughed, shaking his head. My eyes were suddenly drawn to the large piece of orange crap that was taking up a space in the parking lot. "What the fuck is that?"

Rosalie followed my gaze and looked intrigued.

"That's the new girl, Isabella Swan's truck." Edward interrupted, "And no Rosalie, I don't think she would appreciate it if you burned it for scraps."

I chuckled at Edward and raised my eyebrow at Rosalie.

"It looks like a piece of shit." I laughed.

"It is a piece of shit." Rosalie winked and grabbed her white scarf out of the Volvo, placing it around the back of her neck.

I heard the bell ring and I grabbed mine and Rosalie's books under my arm. Rosalie walked ahead of me as we made our way to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Reviews make Emmett's dimples pop out:)**


	3. Infatuation

**Okay, so I've literally just finished writing this chapter now.  
**

**Bella is introduced in this chapter! **

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer created them, I just _**_play_**_ with them._

* * *

I held the door open for Rosalie as we walked into the cafeteria, grabbing her hand as we walked over to our table which was located as far away from the other students as possible. It was Edward's idea to do that considering that we had to lookout for Jasper. He still wasn't that confident being near humans yet, being a vegetarian was quite difficult for him. A lot of the other students always talked to each other about how he looked like as if he was in some sort of constant pain. It always made me laugh whenever I heard this because the humans were the main reason he was in pain.

"I'll go get the food babe, grab these," I passed our books to Rosalie and headed over to the food court. I grabbed a tray and filled it with food and then walked back to our table, taking my seat next to Rosalie.

Rosalie grimaced when I picked up a cheeseburger from the tray, I waved it in front of her face laughing, "Want a bite of my burger?" It always pissed her off when I played with my food.

Rosalie slapped my arm away, knocking the burger back on to the plate while she hissed, "Don't be so fucking disgusting Emmett!" I laughed, pushing the tray into the middle of the table so I could lean my elbows on the free space and hold my head up. I rubbed my eyes with the ends of my fingers, sighing loudly. I was so bored.

"That's her." Alice gestured to the table at the opposite side of the room. I looked over and saw the brunette sat with her back to us. I thought back to what the other guys where saying in the changing rooms, I had to admit she did look pretty hot.

"Emmett." Edward glared at me, scolding my name through his gritted teeth.

I looked back at him innocently, "What? Don't be such a prude." I felt Rosalie poke my arm, "What were you thinking Cullen?"

"It wouldn't interest you babe," I smiled and tapped her thigh.

Rosalie frowned and looked over at Alice, who was staring at Bella. "What in the world is she wearing?"

Alice shrugged while nibbling the nail on her thumb, "I don't know but doesn't she realise that those red baseball boots do not go with those dark blue jeans? I see that I'm going to have to teach this girl how to dress fashionably." I rolled my eyes and took out my phone, leaning back into my chair as I played Angry Birds.

"I can't read her mind. I don't know wh- I can't read her thoughts." Edward was staring intensely over at Bella, gripping the edge of the table tightly. "She's so.. intriguing."

"Careful Eddy, don't ruin your pants." I winked and set my phone on the table.

Edward turned to look at me, his eyes piercing into my own as an attempt for me to watch what I was saying. I smiled making my dimples poke through my cheeks.

Jasper mumbled, "Don't tease him, Emmett."

The whole table was silent. Nobody was speaking. I quietly muttered low enough for only my family to hear, "She's staring at us. She's keeps looking at you Eddykins."

Alice suddenly rose from the table without a word, grabbing her tray that contained her unopened soda and unbitten apple and walked, well I would say she pranced over towards the trash can to get rid of the uneaten food. Alice always walks with a slight bounce, it was so pixie like! And taking into consideration that she looked and acted like a pixie, i created a nickname for her... the pixie! Real imaginative, right? Alice glided straight through the back door of the cafeteria, leaving us all still sat at the table.

"Who are _they_?" were the first words to escape the apparently intriguing Isabella Swan's lips. Obviously, she was talking about us; we were the mysteriously peculiar family after all.

I noticed Edward's gaze suddenly look at the girl who Bella was directing her question to, Jessica was it? His eyes then flickered directly towards Bella's, only for a fraction of a second. His gaze returned to staring at the middle of the table, a small look of distinguished fascination in his expression that lasted for approximately 1 second at the most before it returned to his usual gloomy, prude-like look.

I heard Jessica giggle in embarrassment, looking over towards our table. "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

Edward began to tear the bagel that was on his food tray to pieces. "She's so curious, I can hear every single damn thought radiating from her insufferable neighbours, yet I can't read one single thought of her own."

"They are... very nice-looking."

"Did you hear that? She thinks we're nice-looking," I shook my head at Bella's conspicuous understatement. Nice-looking was the best she could come up with?

Jessica giggled loudly, "Yes! They're all _together _though – Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live_ together."

I smirked at Rosalie while squeezing her thigh and looking at her from the corner of my eye. "We do more than _live_ together." My comment released a small silent giggle from Rosalie.

"Which ones are the Cullens? They don't look related..."

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales _are_ brother and sister, twins – the blondes – and they're foster children." My eyes flickered between Rosalie and Jasper; I guess they did kinda look pretty similar, with their blonde hair and everything.

Bella replied with, "They look a little old for foster children." I smirked, if only she knew.

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that." A smile gathered on my face as I thought about Esme, she really was a great mother figure to us all.

"That's really kind of nice – for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so." Jessica admitted with reluctance in her voice. I never really liked Jessica, jealousy emitted from her like some sort of disease. Although I didn't blame her, I know I'd be jealous if I was a human. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," a look of agreement channelled through my expression. At least she was right about one thing.

"Have they always lived in Forks?"

"No." Jessica replied with a hint of obviousness in her voice. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska.

Edward glanced up at Bella again, this time the curiosity was radiating from his expression. "Which is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" this question erupted a look of frustration on Edward's face as he stared at Bella.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." Edward turned away, smiling at the table. I smiled too, relishing on the previous memory of Jessica attempting to flirt with Edward and him instantly turning her down by ignoring her and walking away with a look of disgust on his face. It was such a funny thing to watch. I tend to still tease Edward about it now!

Jasper's eyes travelled through each of our own, his head nodding once, signalling us that it was time to leave. I stood up, grabbing mine and Rosalie's books under my arm while the other hand took the tray of uneaten food, ready to be thrown straight into the trash. We all gracefully left the cafeteria, my hand connecting tightly to Rosalie's as we headed back over towards the Volvo.

"Well that was erm, interesting." My arm nudged at Edward's as we all leaned against the Volvo.

Edward glared at me, obviously frustrated because he couldn't read Bella's mind.

"Relax man, maybe she's into that freaky voodoo shit which means she's maybe wearing some sort of protection shit that stops freaks like you from getting into her mind." I grinned, laughing at myself.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me, slapping me on the arm, "Emmett, that's probably one of the most ridiculous things you have ever said!"

I rubbed my arm and pretended to look hurt. "It could be true." I pouted which made Rosalie poke my bottom lip.

"Shut up you big baby." Rosalie kissed my nose which made me grin. There she goes, being her usual so fucking cute self.

Jasper sighed loudly at us, "Emmett, again with the damn emotions?"

"Sorry man," I grinned sheepishly at Jasper. My hand quickly travelled down Rosalie's body, grabbing her ass and giving it a quick squeeze before I turned to dump the unneeded books into the back of the Volvo.

Rosalie folded her arms, "What lesson do I have now?"

I looked at her, smirking. "Sex Ed." I had already decided for us that we were going to be skipping our next class. I had gathered sexual frustration I needed her to help me with.

Rosalie replied with raising her eyebrows at me, "I don't believe that 'Sex Ed' is part of my lesson schedule."

I leaned down placing my arm under her ass, easily lifting her off the ground to rest against my shoulder. "It's a one time only special," I winked.

"Catch you guys later!" I waved at my family before jogging us both towards the back wall that was located behind the school. Rosalie giggled and waved, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I pushed Rosalie against the cool stone wall, her legs automatically wrapping around my waist as I roughly covered her mouth in a deep kiss, her delicious tongue exploring every inch of my mouth.

I retracted my lips from her mouth and then attached them to Rosalie's neck, sucking and biting at every part I could reach. Rosalie's moans filled the air as I began to drag the unnecessary material of her jeans down her ass and thighs. Her hands wrapped in my curls as mine ripped the thin fabric of her already soaked panties off her body and on to the floor.

Rosalie forced my lips back on to hers as I worked the buckle of my belt, dropping my pants and boxers to the floor. My hands found their way back to her thighs, gripping them tightly and digging my fingers into her flesh.

I could feel her body trembling as I pushed the head of my dick into her aching core.

"Oh fuck, Emmett, more!"

I growled loudly, thrusting the full length of my cock into her soaking pussy. I couldn't wait any longer for Rosalie's pussy to adjust to the size of me. I pulled my dick out of her only to pound it straight back into her heat with just as much force as I could manage, causing screams of pleasure to escape her mouth. Her hands were gripping my biceps, her nails tearing through the thick material of my hoody as I pounded into her, balls deep into her deliciously warm sex.

"Fuck, baby right there!" Her loud gasps of pleasure caused me to thrust harder. I started to hear the faint cracks of the bricks from behind Rosalie as I pushed myself into her with all my strength.

"Holy jesus.. baby you're so-" My eyes rolled back into my head as I felt the muscles of her pussy clamp down on my dick. Her moans were echoing through the air, I covered her mouth with mine attempting to silence her slightly but it only made her moans louder.

Rosalie's orgasm came quickly, her sharp nails digging into my flesh. I could feel them rip through my skin and it only made me go faster. Several pieces of red brick began to fall down beside us as I slammed my body against hers. The familiar feeling of my balls tightening took over my thoughts as I felt my orgasm release into her body.

I grunted, slamming my hands on the wall beside Rosalie as she grabbed my face in her hands, kissing me deeply before unwrapping herself from my body. Her grin was gleaming as she pulled up my boxers and trousers for me.

"Thanks for that baby." She pecked me again on the lips and I grinned. "So much fucking better than Trig right?"

Rosalie nodded and pulled up her jeans, "Hell yeah, although now I have to go commando because you ripped my panties."

"That's definitely a good thing!" I bent down and picked up her panties, bringing them to my nose as I inhaled the glorious scent of Rosalie's juices. I watched her bite her lip as I stuffed them into my pocket.

She giggled and shoved me, "You're such a perv!"

I grinned while growling playfully at her.

"And look at the mess you've made!" Rosalie pointed at the place where we just fucked and my eyes widened. There was red brick all over the floor and an outline of Rosalie's body and two hand prints beside it, carved into the brick. I laughed, "Oops."

"It's okay, I'll fix it." My hands punched at the wall, attempting to smooth out the brick the best I could. "There. Now it just looks as if someone crashed into it!"

"And hey! Speaking of damage, look what you did to me!" I took off my hoody, revealing my wounded biceps. On each arm was a hand print of bruised nail holes. She giggled and extended my arms, closing up the open wounds with her tongue.

"There, no harm, no foul." She grinned cheekily up at me, her eyes gleaming with love and desire. I couldn't help but place my hand under her chin, guiding her lips to mine.

"I love you beautiful." I kissed her again while pulling my hoody back on.

"I love you too Emmybear." I chuckled at her nickname for me. Rosalie liked to consider me as her big teddy bear so 'Emmybear' was her personal nickname for me. She only ever called me it when we were alone, which made it all the more personal however, I could probably bet money on the fact that the rest of the family had heard her call me it before. How could they not? Being vampires and all.

"C'mon gorgeous, let's get back to the Volvo. It's almost the end of school." I smiled lovingly at Rosalie and intertwined our hands together. I led her to the Volvo, this time letting her ride in the front seat despite my well apparent, uncomfortable state in the back. Alice and Jasper were already in the Volvo, making it even more cramped considering the size of me and the size of Jasper. Luckily for Alice, her delicately small frame fit perfectly between us. Alice looked at me, shaking her head with a disgusted expression on her face; she obviously knew what me and Rosalie just did. Hell, I think the whole school heard what me and Rosalie just did!

We waited for a grand total of 1 minute and 23 seconds before an insanely angry Edward greeted us with a grunt, before he sped off out of the school towards our home. I was quite confused; Edward's eyes were jet black, indicating that he was hungry for blood, which was weird considering Edward wasn't really the type to let himself get into that state unless he was completely infatuated with the thirst for blood, which as you can probably gather, didn't happen very often. I frowned and looked out the window as we zoomed home, I'm sure Edward would provide us with a decent explanation as to why he was so angry.

* * *

**So because I'm following the book, this is basically the end of chapter :) Hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Let me know what you think in a review:))  
**


	4. Edward

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer created them, I just _**_play_**_ with them._

* * *

I sighed loudly, I was so bored. As soon as we arrived home, Edward went straight into his room without a single word to any of us. Of course we were already used to his usual depressive moping because hell, it's Edward. But honestly, I don't think I can take this much longer. When Edward's in this type of mood, he'll spend all his spare free time playing depressive shit on his stupid fucking piano, the fucking thing was echoing through the entire house.

I covered my ears with my hands, attempting to silence the noise but it was no use. "Fucking hell, how much longer is this going to go on for?"

Alice looked up at me from her magazine, she had a slight smirk on her face while Rosalie just looked annoyed. Probably because I interrupted her precious television show. "Emmett, will you please shut up?"

"But I'm boredddd!" I threw my head back, groaning loudly.

Rosalie paused the show that she was watching on the TV and turned to look at me, she didn't look happy. "Then why don't you go finish off the mess you made in _our_ bathroom so I can take a shower?"

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and stood up; I guess that would help to occupy my time. All I had left to do was re-tile the walls, then hook up the pipes to the water main and then connect them to the shower. Shouldn't take me too long, maybe a couple of hours at the most if I work at human speed. I could do with wasting a bit of time.

I grabbed the new tiles and the waterproof adhesive that I had ordered, then made my way upstairs to the bathroom. Dumping the crap on to the newly tiled floor, I grabbed my iPad and switched on the radio at full volume in hope to at least drown out the sound of Edward's piano shit.

While I was spreading the adhesive on the wall, I heard the door open and someone walk into the bathroom. My nostrils flared as I tried to work out who it was without turning my head, I was far too lazy for that shit. The scent wasn't familiar enough to be Rosalie however, it was quite strong so I figured it was Alice.

"What do you want pixie?" I pressed the tiles to wall, scraping off the excess of adhesive as I spoke.

I heard some shuffling and then I noticed Alice's head poking through the bottom of my legs, "Whatcha doing Emmy?"

I looked down at her, purposely making sure a large drop of adhesive fell on the middle of her forehead. "What does it look like?"

Alice's head retracted from out of my legs as she wiped the adhesive of her face, "EW! You're disgusting Emmett!"

I chuckled and turned to face her. "My apologies shorty, but there was this thing poking through my legs and before I had time to react, the best I could come up with was to drop this gooey shit on its face! Anyway, I'm surprised you never saw that coming, I think you're losing your touch pixie!"

Alice scowled at me, her little arms folding up against her tiny frame. A pout overcame her face as she sighed at me. "You're so mean to me! I only wanted to help you!"

My eyebrows rose at her comment, "You can help if you want, why don't you start by counting how many tiles I've got left." Alice's eyes lit up at me as she bounded towards the pile of tiles and began to count how many there were.

I smiled and went back to placing the tiles on the wall.

"43!"

"Good! Now hand me that torque wrench over there so I can get started on the pipes while you finish off the tiles." Alice beamed at me, obediently passing me the wrench before she leaped over to finish placing the tiles on the wall.

I looked at the pipes and decided that they weren't that damaged, I had obviously just managed to rip them out of the wall while me and Rose were fucking, thankfully not fully destroying them, just simply disconnecting them all from each other.

"So pixie! Not that I'm not grateful for your help, but this is where I'm confused. Why are you helping me?"

"Because I wanted to see if you were actually doing any work and to my amazement, you were! So I thought I'd lend you a hand because I'm such a good sister." Alice grinned, while scraping off the adhesive. I was pretty impressed, she'd almost finished.

I looked back at the pipes and began to attach them all back together, it was such an easy job! Only took me a few minutes to attach each pipe together then tighten the cogs with the torque wrench.

"Okay, I'm done! How you doin' with those tiles pixie?" I walked over and checked out the result. She'd actually done a pretty good job. I ruffled her hair and kissed her on the cheek.

Alice giggled and pushed me away from her, "Emmy, stop!"

I laughed, "Thanks for the help squirt, it's much appreciated. Maybe Rose will finally get off my ass about our shower not being fixed."

Alice nodded, gathering the left over tiles and adhesive in her little arms. "I'll get rid of these for you and you can tidy up everything else." I grinned and covered her cheek in kisses once more before she bolted out of the room and down the stairs.

I pulled off my shirt, chucking it on the floor and quickly cleaned up the bathroom. I didn't want Rosalie bollocking me for leaving it messy, cause she would. I grabbed my iPad and threw it on to the sofa that was at the side of the room. Rosalie insisted that we filled our room with everything, it was basically like a whole house but in one room! At the weekend, me and Rosalie usually spent the entire time in our room, we'd fuck, watch TV, play games and all that shit.

I pulled off my pants and laid back on the bed in my boxers. I grabbed my Xbox controller and started playing Call of Duty. I deserved it. Today's been a pretty damn decent day, I went to school and fucked Rosalie against the wall, holding her up the entire time if I might add. Not that she weighs anything, but it does show that I do all the work. All she's gotta do is lean back against the wall and dwell in the moment while I fucked her. A big goofy smile took over my face as I pictured the memory in my mind, it was a great fuck.

A head popped round the door, it was Edward. "Emmett, could you come downstairs please."

"Sure man, give me a sec to get dressed." I paused my game and grabbed a random pair of pants and a shirt, pulling them on quickly.

I made my way downstairs and noticed that everyone was stood around the living room. Alice with Jasper, Esme with Carlisle and Rosalie was stood on her own with her arms folded. I walked over to her and stood behind her, resting my hands lightly on her hips while Edward stood in the middle of us. "I'm going to go away for a few days, I need time to- I need time to think."

Carlisle nodded. He was aware of the visions Alice had seen, the ones of Bella and he also knew about how she seemed to be immune from Edward's power of mind reading. For some reason, it had a strange effect on Edward. None of us could help but not jump to the conclusion that he must have some sort of thing for this girl, why else would he reacting this way? It was strange though, him liking a human. It was strange for us all, especially Rosalie. She didn't like the idea of Edward liking someone else because for all the years they've lived together, he had never once lusted for Rosalie. And because Rosalie was beautiful, she didn't appreciate the fact that he didn't notice her beauty, even when Carlisle's original intention was to in fact hook them both up. He originally thought Rosalie was the perfect mate for Edward when he changed her. But hell, was he wrong about that.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Esme looked worried for Edward, her hands were gripping Carlisle's tightly.

"Son, you go sort out your problems. You know we'll be here for you when you get back." Carlisle patted Edward on the shoulder and then pulled him into a hug. As soon as Carlisle pulled away, Esme took over, squeezing tightly on to Edward. "Be safe." Her lips glided smoothly over his cheek and her expression lightened slightly as she turned towards Alice and Jasper.

Alice smiled, "I'll see you when you make your decision to come home Edward!" With that, Alice locked him in a hug. Jasper did the same as soon as Alice let go of him. Edward smiled as he turned towards me and Rosalie.

I walked over, slapping him on the back and grinned, "Catch you later bro! Don't go eating any bears while you're out, they're mine!"

Edward nodded and looked towards Rosalie. "Rose." She nodded her head while tightening the fold on her arms. "Goodbye Edward." He simply smiled, Edward knew he wasn't going to get anymore out of Rosalie, she didn't really like to show her emotions very much. I could see straight through her though, I could tell that she wanted to hug him goodbye but she didn't like having much physical contact with him because of their past.

I shook my head, she really was hard to break. I was the only one to ever break through the walls she had built to protect herself because I had proved myself to her by giving her the all love, attention and admiration she deserved to have. Yeah I know, I am completely pussy whipped.

Edward walked out the door, without another word to us all. We knew he'd be back though, I don't think he'd be able to stay away from Bella for more than a week.

I looked at my family and smiled, attempting to lighten the atmosphere. "Who wants to bet 50 bucks that he'll be back by Monday next week?"

Jasper eyed me, a smirk forming on his face. "You're on!" I chuckled, shaking Jaspers hand with my own. Me and Jasper were always making bets with each other and most of the time I won, although for some reason he had been pretty damn lucky recently. I didn't have a clue why, it's like someone was telling him who was going to win. I noticed him share a wink with Alice but I just shook it off.

"I'm going for a shower." Rosalie went up the stairs, most likely to our room.

"And I'm going to go play on my Xbox!" I flashed a dimpled grin to everyone before bounding up the stairs to my room, I could hear the shower running but the bathroom door was shut. I figured Rosalie was in there and I decided to leave her to it. I don't think she would appreciate it if I destroyed our bathroom again.

I looked towards the tv and noticed that it had been turned off. Damn it, I never saved my game! I shrugged and put in a different game.

The time had flown by and I noticed that Rosalie had been in the bathroom for well over an hour. I wonder what she's doing. Probably taking a long bath or something, hang on, she better not be masturbating without me! I paused my game and listened out for any moans, I couldn't hear anything which meant she wasn't. I knew this because when Rosalie orgasms, she tends to moan very loudly. Not that I'm complaining, I happen to find it insanely fucking sexy.

I was playing 'Dead Rising'. You have to kill all these zombies and it's fucking amazing.

The bathroom door flung open and out came Rosalie, wrapped up tightly in a small towel that only came down to the very tops of her thighs. Her hair was tied back into a messy bun. She looked quite hot, her boobs were pushed together and I could see the curves of her ass as she turned round to shut the bathroom door.

"You like the bathroom babe?" I smiled at her, adjusting myself due to my dick hardening at the sight of her.

She looked back at me, a large smile taking over her face. "I love it! You did such a good job baby."

I couldn't help but not look proud of myself, "Glad you like it babydoll."

"What you playing?" Her attention turned to the television as she walked over and stood in front of it, giving me the glorious view of her ass in that towel.

I gulped, I was far too distracted by her ass to listen what she was saying.

Rosalie hummed and turned around to face me, unwrapping the towel from her body and letting it drop to the floor. She pulled the scrunchie out of her hair and shook it out, strands of curls cascaded down her back and over her chest, "Are you done playing?"

I quickly switched the television off and took in the magnificent sight of her naked body. She'd shaved, and by the looks of it she'd shaved everywhere.

She giggled loudly at my reaction and climbed on to the bed, crawling towards me slowly until she was sat on top of me, straddling my lap. My hands instantly went to her hips and I began to rub them, relishing in on how smooth they felt under my fingers.

Her hands ran up and down my chest, tugging at my shirt as she purred, "Why do you have so many clothes on?"

In seconds, I had quickly pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it straight across the room making her giggle, "Much better." Her perfect hands began to explore my chest again, running down to feel my abs as she wriggled her hips on top of me. I leaned up on my elbows as her lips found mine, her tongue hungrily exploring my mouth.

Rosalie's teeth pulled on my bottom lip as she began to unbuckle my belt and push me back off my elbows, making me lie back down. My hands rubbed up her body, grabbing both of her round tits as she rotated her hips once again over my covered dick. "You're such a fucking tease!"

She giggled and attached her lips to my neck as I squeezed the shit out of her boobs. They definitely were the most amazing things I've ever held in my hands.

My hands went back to her hips as Rosalie licked and kissed down my chest, running her tongue over every line and crevice of my body. My dick was straining against the zipper of my jeans, I needed to be inside her.

"Fuck Rose." I groaned as she crawled down my body and pulled the jeans and boxers from my legs, finally releasing my aching cock. I felt her fingers wrap around the base of my dick as she brought her plump lips to my eyes connected with mine as I tangled my fingers in her hair, completely enthralled by the beauty of Rosalie sucking my cock.

Her hand began to move up and down as she tightly sucked the head of my dick into her mouth, occasionally letting her tongue circle around it. She released it with a pop of her lips before pushing the whole length of it into her mouth.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head as her mouth covered the entire 9 inches of my cock. I could feel myself halfway down her throat and amazingly, she didn't gag. I guess that's one of the advantages of not being able to breathe.

Her head began to bob up and down while her hands cupped my balls, massaging the fuck out of them just like I had done with her tits.

My moans got louder as I felt my balls tighten, which only caused Rosalie to release my dick out of her mouth with a loud slurp. "Oh no baby, you're not coming yet!"

I watched her lick her lips and I felt the cool air hit the wetness of my dick.

"Tease." I pouted and pulled her back on to my lap, her thighs straddling me once again. Her hands wrapped in my curls as she kissed me.

"I want to ride you." Her growl was menacing as she grabbed the base of my dick and lowered herself on to me. I smirked, remembering what she said this morning on the car ride to school about never riding my dick again. So much for that threat.

My hands grabbed her waist as she began to bounce herself up and then back down on to my dick. Her boobs were bouncing along with her body and I couldn't help but stare, it was the most gorgeous thing I'd ever seen.

"You're so fucking beautiful, fuck... I'm so lucky to have you!" My grunts turned into growls as she leaned forward, shoving her tits into my face. My face was in heaven as her boobs knocked against my cheeks through each movement. I moved my hands down to grab her ass, separating her ass cheeks as she continued to bounce on my dick.

She was so wet, the scent of her juices filled the air and I just couldn't get enough of it.

Her moans turned into screams and her screams led to her orgasm. I could feel my orgasm beginning to form as her pussy milked my dick for all that it had. Her hands found their way back to my chest as her strides began to slow down, and her moans began to weaken. As soon as I released myself inside of her, she collapsed on top of me.

I covered her face in kisses as my grin radiated the room. "I love you so fucking much. I don't know what the fuck I'd do without you."

I felt the vibration of her giggle on my chest, "I bet you'd wank a lot."

I nodded and closed my eyes, "I most certainly would! And I'd be picturing a feisty as fuck, gorgeous blonde angel with the sexiest body I've ever seen as I did so."

She looked at me smiling, her beautiful face leaning on my chest. "I love you too Emmybear."

I held her too me for the rest of the night while she talked to me about so many things. The subject kept on changing and I always made sure it always led to how beautiful she was, even if it had nothing to do with what she was talking about. Saying shit like that made her feel loved and it makes me the happiest man in the world knowing that I'm the one to make her feel that way.

Rosalie rolled off me, jumping off the bed and walking into the wardrobe. I frowned, "Where you going?"

"We've got to get ready for school baby, it's 8am." My attention drew to the clock, she was right. We'd been laying there for almost 8 hours. I laughed and slid off the bed, walking towards the bathroom. I needed to take a shower. As I walked in, I noticed that Rosalie had placed candles around the bath, that must have been from yesterday. I shook my head and smiled. She really was the cutest damn thing I'd ever seen.

I stood in the shower and washed my hair and my body while I thought about today. I grimaced at the thought of school, it was so pointless. I never learnt anything new because I'd already learnt everything all ready, plus it doesn't help that this year was my turn to be the one who fails at all the classes. It's kind of like this structure that my family did every time we went to a new school. One of us has to fail at everything so it doesn't arouse suspicion at that fact that we were all incredibly smart. So when Rosalie receives her stupid '100%' papers back and top of the line grades, I'm there with my '11%' paper which totally sucks ass.

I rinsed my hair and then switched off the water, wrapping a towel around my waist and scrubbing my hair with a towel. Thank god for my curls, those fuckers dried in seconds.

I walked back into the bedroom and noticed Rosalie, fully dressed and sat down at the edge of the bed, biting her lip as she checked me out. I winked and flashed my dimpled grin at her as I pulled out a pair of Calvin Klein's.

I dropped my towel and Rosalie wolf whistled. "Nice ass sexy man."

I chuckled, pulled up my Calvin's and turned to her grinning, "Maybe I should go to school like this."

Rosalie growled, "Hell no, everyone will be all over you when you're mine!"

I laughed and pulled on my jeans while grabbing a random t-shirt from my drawer and pulling it over my head. I stepped into my sneakers and walked over to Rosalie, hoisting her over my shoulder and running down the stairs. When I put her down she slapped me on the shoulder and glared at me, "You fucking jerk! You've ruined my hair!"

I rolled my eyes and kissed her on the cheek, "It still looks beautiful."

Alice ran up to us, grinning widely, "Rosalie! Guess wha- oh my god, what's happened to your hair?!"

Rosalie looked shocked and ran to the mirror, her bangs had come out of their original place. "Emmett!" She yelled.

I laughed and headed into the garage. We were taking my Jeep today considering Edward had taken his Volvo with him. I jumped into the front seat and laid my head back against the head rest. "Morning my gorgeous baby! I've missed you!"

"Are you talking to your car?" Rosalie had seated herself in the passenger seat while Alice and Jasper were in the back.

I grinned sheepishly and nodded, "Yes, yes I am. She needs to be acknowledged!"

"She?" Her eyebrows rose, she was looking at me as if I was stupid.

"Yep. She's the love of my life." I started up the engine and backed out of the driveway. Rosalie folded her arms and snapped, "She's the love of your life?"

I snickered, she was overreacting as usual. "Babe, are you seriously jealous over a Jeep? Besides, she may be the love of my life but you're the love of my existence. Plus, you don't see me sticking my dick into the Jeep like I do to you, huh?"

Rosalie huffed and stared out of the window. I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on her thigh as I drove. I looked at the clouds and noticed that they were dense and opaque. That was a sign that it would probably be raining later.

We arrived at school, early... as usual. We stayed in my Jeep while we waited for the other students to arrive, like we always did. I ran my fingers through the inside of Rosalie's thigh, "You still mad at me babe?"

Rosalie shook her head but kept her arms folded, "No. But you still haven't apologised for messing up my hair before."

"I'm sorry for messing up your hair before beautiful. Forgive me?"

A small smile was showing at the side of her mouth, she brought her eyes to mine and her expression softened, "Yes."

I put my fingers under her chin and guided her lips to mine, giving her 3 long pecks.

We were suddenly interrupted by the sound of a loud roaring engine, making its way into a parking space across the lot.

"Look who it is. The human who's fucking up our family." Rosalie glared over towards Bella's truck and climbed out of the Jeep, storming towards her form room.

"See you guys later." I smiled at Alice and Jasper as we all made our way to our form room. I jogged to catch up with Rosalie, wrapping my arm around her waist as we walked.

Form and Biology ended quickly, so did Trig although Mr fucking Varner decided to split up me and Rosalie, leaving her where she was sat and putting me at the front of the room next to some fat chick. That really did piss me right off.

At lunch we all sat on our usual table, away from the other students. We talked about Bella and the fact that she kept looking over at us, obviously wondering where Edward was. We also talked about Edward, we wondered what he was doing and Alice mentioned that he was just driving, he hadn't made a full decision yet about what he was going to do.

The rest of the day went painstakingly slow and when it finally ended, we headed back to my Jeep. As we were getting in, we heard the loud rupture of Bella's engine roar to life.

"Fuck, that doesn't sound right."

Rosalie snickered at my comment, "She could do with a complete engine rebuild, it's obviously fucked up."

I winked, "Maybe you could offer to help?"

She turned to glare at me as Bella drove away, her eyes staring into mine, "Don't be so ridiculous Emmett, I'll never help that girl."

I laughed and tapped her on her ass, "We shall see Rosie, we shall see!"

* * *

**Aha I got a bit carried away with this chapter, it's only the first four pages of chapter 2 in the book!*Laughs* Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed, let me know in a review?:)  
**


	5. Unexpected Grizzly

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer created them, I just _**_play_**_ with them._

* * *

On the drive home, there was an uncomfortable atmosphere. I think it was just because everyone was hungry, we all hadn't hunted for a few days and I think it was beginning to catch up on us all. I looked in the mirror, my eyes were black and I could feel the familiar burning of my throat get stronger after every gulp I took.

I looked into the backseat at Alice and Jasper, their eyes were black too, especially Jasper's. "So, hunting tonight? Jasper, you look as if you're going to go on some crazy ass blood frenzy! And I want to get me some bear caus-!"

Jasper interjected, his southern drawl rolling off his tongue, "Emmett, its hibernation season. There won't be any out for you to eat."

I began to tap my knuckles against the steering wheel as I spoke, "Then that's why we gotta smell them out and wake the bastards up! Besides, they're so much more fun to wrestle when they're cranky."

I saw Rosalie's eyes roll from the corner of my eye and a smile lifted up on the right side of my mouth, I inhaled the air through my nose and quickly spun the Jeep around, changing the direction so that we were heading towards the scent. "You guys smell that? Smells like a Grizzly!"

The Jeep zoomed through the woods, I tried my hardest to dodge every tree but it was beginning to be difficult because of how fast I was driving. I suddenly stopped the car, making everyone jolt forward unexpectedly, except for Alice. Alice had put on her seatbelt because she had obviously seen that one coming.

"Emmett! You almost fucking killed me!" Rosalie roared at me, slapping me round the head.

I grinned, "Good job you're indestructible then ain't it babe?" I quickly leaned forward, kissing her hard on the lips before I leaped out of the Jeep, towards the scent of the Grizzly. It was so weird for it to be here, they were supposed to be hibernating!

I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I ran faster, stopping at a jolt at least 10 feet away from the creature. A frown came over my face as I noticed a person, hiding in a bush with a gun in his hand. What the fuck was this?

Rosalie startled me by touching my shoulder, "Emmett, leave it."

I turned to look at her scowling, "But what if it's the last one! There's no way I'm letting an opportunity like this get away just because some fucking hunter wants to shoot it down and do whatever he does with them! I'm hungryyyyyy," I pouted as I stared at the scene before me.

"Fine. But you owe me. Make it quick." I was confused as to what Rosalie meant and when I turned to look at her, I realised that she had gone.

I loud scream suddenly ran through my ears; I watched the hunter's head snap towards the area where the scream had come from. He adjusted the position of his gun and then ran.

I was already crouched down ready to pounce on the Grizzly, hunter or no hunter. I let my instincts take over as gave myself in to my senses. The smell of the Grizzly's blood was making venom pool up in my mouth; I couldn't help myself as I leaped on to the bear, my teeth sinking into its neck.

The warm fluid spilled freely down my throat, it was one of the most amazing sensations ever. The taste of the blood made my eyes roll into the back of my head; I hadn't had a Grizzly in so long so I made sure to savour the moment.

My head snapped up as I heard a crackling of twigs from the tree line that was just ahead of me. I noticed Jasper hesitate from where he was stood and I growled.

Jasper knew to leave a neutral distance between us both as it would be unwise to be any closer while I was in the middle of feeding. I felt a surge of suspicion and defensiveness sweep over from me as I looked at Jasper. His past was written all over him, on his face, his neck, his hands. The scars made other vampires wary of him, they made it unwilling to believe that it was possible for him to offer anything other but violence, but I knew Jasper.

I knew he wasn't like that anymore.

In response to my emotions, Jasper dropped his gaze and knelt down on one knee with his hands hanging loose, showing he wasn't going to do anything to steal my prey off of me.

Although it offended his pride to do this as it was humiliating to a man who'd spent most of his life as a leader of troops. Jasper choked back the feeling, knowing it was a remnant of the dominance games he'd played in Maria's army. Games that had too often turned into a personal battle with yet another newborn vampire eager to take Jasper's place. He hadn't ever lost a single fight, killing without compunction, without remorse.

His gesture worked although, I think the fact that he was emitting waves of calmness through my emotions helped a little towards it. I went straight back to feeding and a few minutes later I stood up, wiped my mouth with my sleeve and smiled at Jasper. "You done hunting too?"

Jasper smiled back and crossed to stand opposite me over the large animal. A look of confusion flashed over his features, "Where in the hell did you find a Grizzly?"

I shrugged, tapping the creature with the bottom of my sneaker. "I dunno. There was this hunter, obviously planning to shoot it but I think Rosalie created a distraction so that I could have it."

"Ahh, was that why she was screaming? I thought you had somehow persuaded her into sex again." Jasper nudged me on the shoulder, winking.

I grinned and shook my head, "Nah, I'll do that later. Besides, I was hungry and in this case, not for her."

Jasper scratched the back of his head and gestured to the Grizzly. "What are you going to do with the carcass?"

"Just leave it. The hunter will probably come back and do something with the leftovers."

Jasper nodded and we ran back to the Jeep. Alice and Rosalie were already sat inside, talking about the shit girls tend to talk about.

I knocked on Rosalie's window and smiled before leaping over the Jeep, expertly landing in the driver's seat. Just as I was about to turn the keys in the ignition, I realised they weren't there. "Where are my keys?"

Rosalie smirked and turned her head so that I couldn't see her expression. I leaned over, gently poking her thigh. "You got my keys?"

Rosalie shook her head and giggled. It was obvious that she had my keys; sometimes she could be such a bad liar. I attempted to stare her out.

"Okay yes, I have your keys." She waved them in front of me before snapping them out of my grasp. "But I want to drive."

I laughed loudly, the boom echoing through the car. "Babe, I love you and everything but you're not driving my Jeep."

"Why the fuck not?" Her anger swept through her gorgeous features, a hint of fire flashing through her eyes.  
"Fine, I'll make you a deal." A gleam passed through Rosalie's eyes as she heard my words. "What kind of deal?"

I smirked and leaned my head back against my hands. "I'll let you drive my Jeep if I can fuck you up the ass tonight."

A slight look of horror took over Rosalie's face as she took in my proposition.

The one thing that Rosalie has never let me do was have sex with her in her ass. I don't know why, she always lets me do absolutely anything else that I can think of... just except for that. I always want to bring it up while we're having sex but every time I do, she makes me stop and then doesn't speak to me for a few hours. I really don't understand what she has against it; it's basically the same as normal sex just, in a different place. So this is why I propositioned her with it. Because I know she'll say no, and then I'll get to drive! Everyone's a winner.

I nodded and smiled while preparing myself to be ignored from her for a few hours however, her response completely shocked me.

"Okay."

"Okay? Okay?!" I couldn't contain the grin that was on my face, she had just agreed to the one thing I never thought she would agree too!

"Yes Emmett. O-fucking-kay. Now swap with me. I'm driving."

I immediately jumped out of the front seat and into the passenger as Rosalie slid herself across the seats. I fucking squealed with delight as I thought about tonight.

I quickly turned to face Alice and Jasper, shouting into their faces, "Guys! You heard her say it right? Right?! You heard her say yes to anal?!"

"Yes Emmett, we heard." They both shook their heads in disgust. They didn't understand how big this was. I've been asking Rosalie this question for at least 69 years, and now it's finally being answered.

"Can't back out now baby doll, I got witnesses!" I grinned but Rosalie rolled her eyes. Tonight was going to be amazing. I felt the need to prepare or something, it wasn't just Rosalie's first time too you know.

The drive home was so weird, but filled with so much excitement and nervousness. The excitement was about the thought of tonight, and the nervousness was about the idea of Rosalie driving my Jeep. Two things that were never really supposed to happen, but they were.

The familiar sight of the mansion pulled me out of my thoughts. As soon as Rosalie parked the Jeep, I was out of it and running straight upstairs to Google. I needed to research this shit.

* * *

**I completely ran out of ideas and thought I might play around with this until Edward returns and the drama begins, which is very soon! Reviews make Emmett grin like a fool.  
**


End file.
